


The Meeting

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry tries to be a good friend, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry lives at home, has no real aspirations since his parents have never pushed him to do anything of substance, so he takes up a barista job at a small independent coffee shop where he meets someone who he instantly takes an interest in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	The Meeting

Harry yawned, bored. Monday mornings were always weirdly slow, especially when he was on the early shift, his current hours, starting at four. It always dragged for the first couple of hours until it picked up, usually getting busy around six thirty. He cleaned the bench for the third time that morning, making himself busy in case the owners came by early again. The married couple had a habit of showing up at random times to ensure their staff were being professional, or at the least, pretending like they were working, at all times.

He was in the middle of checking the dates on some of the stock for the second time that morning when the door opened, the cool morning breeze blowing in, but was quickly smothered by the warmth of the air conditioner. Still a chill crept through him.

He turned around to greet the customer, but was rendered speechless by the handsome man standing at the register.

"You are open, yes?" he asked.

Harry nodded a bit too enthusiastically, his voice having escaped him until he managed a croaky, "yes."

The man ordered a large black coffee with four shots, paying, before his eyes landed on the newspaper. "I'll get a newspaper too."

"They're free with a coffee purchase on Mondays," Harry managed to explain, pointing to a small placard which explained as much.

The man picked up the newspaper and tucked it under his arm.

"Can I grab a name for the coffee?" he asked, feeling a little braver, although the man was currently the only person there.

The man raised a brow, looking around almost comically, except Harry doubted the man ever laughed. "Really?" he waved his hand rather dismissively. "Fine, I'll play along. Severus."

Harry scrawled the name on the cup, committing it to memory. Severus. It suited him, he thought as he went about preparing the coffee. He took another look at the man before placing the lid on the coffee cup. "There you go, Sir."

The man raised a brow, but nodded. "Thank you," his eyes lingered on the name badge. "Harry." He turned and left without another glance.

Harry felt his heart race and his head spin. He was sure he was in a daze. That was something. That man was something. 

...

Harry always caught up with Hermione for lunch on Mondays after he finished his shift. It was one of the times he was able to catch up with her around her hectic schedule. Although she was at University, they'd catch up at a small cafe when her morning classes had finished and have lunch. Usually she'd just talk about the class she was just at, how Ron was going, although Harry always caught up with Ron on Friday nights for drinks, or any clubs she had an interest in joining, along with the one she ran. 

Today she seemed disinterested in her classes, Ron had been away over the weekend for "some sports event with Dean", she rolled her eyes. "Sounds like crap. Probably an excuse for him to get drunk."

"There was a football game," Harry said, having watched the first half with his father.

"Well, that's where he was. He was supposed to be home last night but Dean called me at eleven thirty saying that they were staying another night. We can't exactly afford it," she admitted.

"I can help out," Harry said.

"That's not the point. I can't accept that."

"Why not? I don't understand."

"It's embarrassing," she replied.

"I'm working. You're a student and Ron..."

"He is looking for work. He should come and study. He is so frustrating sometimes."

"He'll get there." Harry managed to steer the conversation back to Hermione's class, she started going on a rant about another student she had a falling out with.

"You seem distracted," she finished with, Harry realising he had been staring blankly at her for good knows how long. She took a long drink from her coffee, seeing the mug down and crossing one leg over the other, leaning back in her chair and raising a brow. "What was that face for?" she asked.

"What face?"

"The face where it looks like you're reminiscing on a good memory while I complain about my new professor."

"Professor? I thought you were talking about another student."

"I did. Earlier. Who are you thinking about?"

"Someone who came to the shop. It's no big deal," he shrugged.

"Oh of course, no big deal," she repeated, teasing good-naturedly. "I'll leave it. For now."

They talked a little more about Harry's job, his excitement at the possibility of getting a few extra hours added to his usual four or five hours a day, and his disinterest in applying for the recently advertised supervisor position. 

"You should just apply," she said looking at the bill. 

"I'll fix it," Harry said, grabbing it from her.

"Hey!"

"This once."

She sighed. "I'm not even going to bother trying to dissuade you. I know that's impossible. So, I'll love you and leave you instead. Thank you," she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you next week," he said, walking into the cafe to fix the bill. 

...

Harry arrived home mid afternoon, his mum was already home, sitting on the lounge watching some daytime movie. 

She smiled at him. "How was work?"

"Yeah, it was good," he said, sitting next to her.

She sipped her cup of tea, setting it back down on the coffee table. "Did you see Hermione today?"

"I did."

She nodded, looking back at the TV. "Do you actually like working at the cafe?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I do. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. There's a receptionist job going-"

"Uh, no, that's fine. Thanks though."

She nodded, her eyes looking back at the screen.

He decided the movie really wasn't for him, getting up off the lounge and making his way to his room. He flopped on the bed, thinking about Hermione's words, her encouraging him to apply for the supervisor position. What if he did apply for the supervision position? That would be full time work, which would be nice. The cafe didn't really have a set management team, it was just the owners coming in everyday and working once his shift ended at nine. He wondered if the idea was for the supervisors to work their hours so they could spend less time at the shop. It made sense. They didn't actually seem to like working there. 

He decided it wasn't one of his worse ideas, moving to his desk to write his letter of interest.

...

Harry wasn't expecting the man in black to come back the next morning, but, at five thirty sharp, the door opened revealing Severus. He felt his heart beat fast, his words almost choked. "Good morning," he managed.

"Oh, you're here."

"Here Monday to Friday," he replied. "Hope that isn't-"

He nodded. "Very well."

"Same as yesterday?" Harry offered.

A smirk pulled on his lips. "That would be nice."

Harry wondered if he didn't believe that Harry remembered his order. He picked up the cup, writing Severus, and continued to make the coffee. He passed the coffee across, feeling ballsy. "On the house."

"Are you that certain you're right?"

"You're the only person I know who orders four shots in an Americano."

He hummed. "Well, thank you."

"Have a good day."

It was half an hour before his shift finished when his manager came in, informing him he wasn't successful him getting the extra hours, which hardly bothered him. He was on some sort of weird high from seeing Severus again just two hours previous. Instead, he just nodded and handed in his expression of interest in the supervisor position, finishing the cleaning before clocking out.

...

"You look familiar," Severus said on the Wednesday. "But... I can't place it."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just work here and then go home," he shrugged. It wasn't far from the truth. Besides seeing Hermione and Ron his life had become pretty bland, the same thing almost every day, every week.

He just hummed, paying for his coffee before leaving. 

Harry truly felt that the progress in conversation was a positive. It wasn't much, but he enjoyed the sound of the man's voice. Perhaps he could step it up and ask him a little about himself. He doubted Severus would be one to oblige him, but he could always try.

...

By Thursday he was sure he had the man's face perfectly imprinted in his mind. He didn't want to lose the image. 

He could hardly believe that in four days the man, who was basically a caffeine addicted stranger to him, was his masturbation fodder. It almost felt wrong. He came hard. Just thinking about him was enough to give him the best orgasm he had ever had. He wondered what being with him would be like.

He rolled onto his side. He had never been so affected by someone before. He was almost afraid that Severus wouldn't come back to the coffee shop, and he might never see him again. He didn't think he could cope with that, as ridiculous as it sounded.

...

"I'm thinking of proposing to Hermione," Ron said. "Like, I wanna go somewhere nice and make it a big deal, but moneys tight since I was made redundant," he sighed. "Fred and George have given me some part time work starting next week, but it's just not enough."

Harry sighed. "Let's start having drinks at my house. My parents won't mind. I'll provide the food and drinks."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You're always willing to help us out. Hermione told me about Monday."

"What happened Monday?"

Ron frowned. "You paid for lunch."

"Yeah, there isn't anything wrong with that."

Ron sighed. "Harry-"

"No, don't start Ron. I am happy to do these things, okay? That's what friends do."

"I know. I just... I always feel like I can't pay you back."

"I don't really care about these things, and I wish you wouldn't worry about it either."

The rest of the night they spent drinking, talking and watching the game that was currently playing on the TV's. 

Harry paid for the night before Ron could, unintentionally putting Ron in a bad mood. Harry walked him home, just so he could explain to Hermione, who, upon their arrival, just nodded understandingly, invited Harry to stay the night, which he politely declined, and left before he could accidentally offend his friends again. He didn't want to upset them, he thought he was just being a good friend.

He caught a taxi back to his parents house, greeted by both of his parents who were watching a movie on the television, drinks and snacks out. Harry sat on the adjacent lounge, grabbing a beer and opening it. "Good movie?" he asked when the ads started.

"Yeah, it's alright. I think we watched it years ago when it first came out," his dad said. "You didn't have enough to drink at the pub?" he joked.

"No." 

Lily shook her head. "Well, you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah, I think I will."

When the credits rolled, he offered to clean up. 

"Thank you." She kissed his forehead. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No."

"We will be going to the Longbottom's for lunch. Would you like to come?"

"I'll let you know in the morning."

"No worries. Goodnight Harry."

His parents made their way upstairs and he finished cleaning up, putting the last of the food away and packing the dishwasher before heading to his bedroom.

...

Harry decided not to go to Neville's, explaining to his parents that he had forgotten he was going to Ron and Hermione's, not bothering to mention that he had woken up and decided to go over rather than having any concrete plans. He had pressing matters to attend to.

Harry stopped by Ron and Hermione's apartment to apologize. He knocked on the door, Hermione, still in her pyjamas, slippers and dressing gown, answered it.

"Sorry to show up uninvited."

She chuckled. "You're never uninvited. Come in."

Harry walked in, seeing overflowing cardboard boxes. "Are you guys moving?"

"Yes. We'll be moving in with my parents," she said. "They live closer to the University and Ron's brothers shop."

"I didn't know it wasn't working out here, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We were going to try and stay a little longer, but with Ron only working only a few hours a week it isn't enough. My parents are happy to have us there. I think Molly would have liked us to move back with them, but it's just too much travel."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, makes sense."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, only if you're having something."

"I was about to brew some tea."

"Um, is Ron here?"

She shook her head. "No, he has gone into the shop this morning. He needs to pick up a couple more boxes too," she moved to the kitchen, turning on the kettle. "How's work been?"

He ran his hand along the edge of the counter, looking at the faux marble. He rested his hand on the bench and looked at her. "Can I tell you something? I just... I would like it to stay between us."

"Yeah of course. What is it?" she asked, fixing the two cups of tea.

"This guy has been coming into the shop of a morning. There's just something about him... I'm really attracted to him," he admitted, watching the teabag bob in the cup. "He has this... kind of imposing presence. I haven't really seen him smile, but there's something about him that just... I don't know. I'll just say he interests me."

"Clearly you're attracted to him. You really should have taken dating in school seriously so you wouldn't be so awkward."

"I did take dating seriously!" he insisted.

"You treated them just like friends. You didn't actually date anyone. No I won't tell your mum the truth, don't worry. Keeping in mind she also thinks you aren't a virgin."

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Okay, you don't have to shame me." He took the teabag out of the cup.

Hermione took it off him and threw it in the bin. "Harry, perhaps you should ask him on a date. Dinner or drinks. Maybe something casual. Do you know where he works or where he studies?"

Harry decided not to tell her that he was an older man. "I'm not entirely sure. To be honest I really don't know anything about him."

"A date is a perfect time to find these things out. And what's the worst thing that can happen? That he isn't available?"

"You make it sound easier than it actually is."

"Because I know it's easier than it is," she insisted.

...

"Hermione! Do you think you can come and grab some boxes?!" Ron called out, walking into the room and seeing the two of them sitting on the lounge. "Hi Harry. Didn't think I'd see you so soon," he said, dropping the boxes and pulling Harry into a one arm hug.

"I want to apologize for-"

"No, I'm sorry. Let's just... we'll just leave it at that, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

He spent the afternoon helping Ron and Hermione pack up the last few things. "When do you move out?"

"We'll be gone by Monday. Dad is coming over to help," Hermione explained. "I have someone from the University taking over my lease so the timings perfect."

"That's good."

"It is. I'll miss this place. It's nice. It feels like home. But now it has to be someone else's home."

Ron hugged her. "We were too quick to move out from my parents house," he admitted. "And my job wasn't as stable as I thought."

Harry didn't want to admit he really didn't have the desire to move out. He was content at home, having no real commitments except showing up at work five days a week. He was never pushed to do anything more than that. His friends, despite their small set back, were much more motivated and successful than him. It didn't bother him, he just never saw himself in their shoes.

After a light afternoon tea Harry saw himself out, knowing he had well overstayed his welcome.

...

By the time he got home he was tired. He made his way up to his room, kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed.

He was excited for Monday when he opened the shop, turning on the lights and setting up for the day. He was positive Severus would be back, and he was excited to see him again. Just getting a glimpse of the man would get him through to the next day.

...

Harry watched Severus walk in. The man didn't seem happy, but did he ever? Not particularly, but today seemed to be a whole other problem.

"Uh... is everything okay?"

Severus just looked at him. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Harry started making the coffee with no comment. He peered at Severus who was looking at the newspaper. "Take one. It's Monday."

"Why is this a Monday thing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Never really thought about it." Harry placed the lid on the coffee cup. "If you bring your own reusable cup you get a dollar off your coffee too."

Severus took the cup. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes, I'll be here," he replied, turning and leaving.

Harry smiled to himself. He was still smiling like an idiot when the owner came in an hour later.

...

"I think I really am falling for him," he said, trying not to sound desperate. He wanted to appear normal in this very much unrequited love scenario.

"Did you ask him on a date?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I didn't," he replied as if it was the most obvious response.

She blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean you didn't ask him? Wasn't he right there in front of you?" she asked, clearly disappointed.

"Well, yeah but he was in a bad mood today."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "He didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to push it."

She shook her head. "Unacceptable. What does he look like? What does he do? I'm invested. I want to know more about him."

"I don't know anything about him."

"What do you talk about?"

"We hardly even talk," he admitted. 

She sighed. "Disappointing. I don't understand why-?" she paused. "Oh no."

"What?" Harry looked behind him, but saw no one of note.

"I just saw my professor. He is just the biggest asshole. Last year we had this really nice lecturer."

"I remember you talking about her."

"Then we had another teacher for last semester, and now we have this asshole for this semester. I'm just hoping they don't renew his contract. I've personally already put in a written complaint."

"Surely he can't be that bad."

"Oh he is. Just horrible."

Harry couldn't imagine having such a terrible teacher. Especially not one he felt the need to write a letter of complaint about.

"One of the other girls in the class also doesn't like him, but my god she is the biggest suck up. I just can't stand her. To be honest I think she secretly likes him. Makes me want to vomit," she added, clearly for dramatic effect.

Harry ended up laughing, much to Hermione's distress. 

"If you met him, you'd agree," she said, putting her nose in the air indignantly.

"I'll take your word for it. Have you heard from Ron today? How's the move going?"

"Ron and dad are there now. I'll stop by and help with the cleaning. Then I'll be heading home. I'm just glad my parents are happy to have us both there."

He nodded. "That's a positive."

"The only positive at the moment," she added.

They finished the last of their meals in silence, Harry offering to pay, much to Hermione's annoyance. 

"If you pay again I'm not coming next week."

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be. I'll let you do it this once, but I insist on paying my way next week."

"Deal," he agreed.

...

"Wanna join me at lunch today?" Harry asked, feeling brave. Stupidly brave. 

Severus raised a brow. "Is this a joke?"

"No. Not a joke. I'm serious. I've um... I've been interested in you since the first time I saw you."

The older man seemed deep in thought, his brows furrowed. "Okay," he replied cautiously. "I'll play along."

"I promise you I'm not playing around. I'm dead serious."

Severus nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you are."

Harry noticed a couple of customers entering the shop. He gave Severus the name of the cafe he frequented, and Severus suggested a time that suited him. Harry felt elated when it finally hit him that he was going to be going on a date with Severus.

He served customers with a cheery disposition he didn't know he was even capable of. He knew Hermione would be proud of him.

His mood wasn't even dampened when the owners let him know he wasn't successful with the supervisor position, and continued on with his shift, counting down the time until he could leave work and make his way to the rendezvous point.

...

When Harry arrived at the cafe, he was surprised to find the outdoor area pretty much empty. He was used to sitting outside under the outdoor heaters, but decided to check indoors before choosing his usual table. He found a cosy little nook inside where Severus was sitting, in all black, his usual coat hanging over the back of the chair.

Harry felt his heart beating fast, unable to take his eyes of Severus. He looked so handsome. He sat across from him, hoping the older man wouldn't be uncomfortable with his staring. "Sorry I'm late," he decided on.

"You are here," he said, surprise evident in his tone, yet his expression didn't change. "And you aren't late, I was early," he replied.

"Good. I'd hate to keep you waiting." He shrugged off his jacket, hanging it over his chair.

"So you come here often?" Severus asked, eyeing the menu even though Harry was sure that he had read it front to back already, if not more than once.

"Yeah, one of my friends and I catch up here weekly."

He nodded.

Harry suddenly felt anxious. He knew he liked this man, the attraction he felt was undeniable, but now he was here he realised he didn't really know anything about the older man at all. He didn't even know what to talk about. Where was he supposed to start? He hadn't actually dated anyone he didn't already know. He hadn't asked Hermione advice about this situation.

"How do you like working at the coffee shop?"

He looked up at Severus, realising that he was attempting to alleviate his anxieties. "Yeah, I like it a lot," he admitted. "Everyone thought I'd do something more with my life, but I'm content. What about you?"

"I am currently employed at the University."

"That would be interesting."

He sighed, picking up a sugar packet, seeing it between his fingers and tapping it absentmindedly on the edge of the cup they were placed in. "Sometimes."

"Do you need a cigarette?"

"No, I gave them up long ago."

They fell into a silence that was broken by the waitress who took their order. Harry recognised her, simply because he was there every week. He looked at Severus who seemed comfortable, not nervous. Perhaps a little bored. Harry wanted to ask him everything, pry into his life, his previous relationships, his plans for the future, but it all seemed too soon.

He was glad when the waitress brought out their drinks, causing a polite distraction. Harry looked across at Severus, admiring his face. He was handsome, perhaps unconventionally, but undeniably so.

He supposed that, even with his awkwardness, at least he got to admire Severus for a little longer than he usually did of a morning. 

They made small talk, mostly about Harry missing his Thursday night soccer with friends, "they're just all busy with their lives," to Severus simply saying he didn't spend much time with other people, if he could help it, preferring his solitude and a good book, and missing the garden he had at his old place of residency, where that was, he left undisclosed.

Harry didn't know if his past included dating. He didn't want to ask, afraid of sounding jealous. He decided not to question his dating history, embarrassed by his own lack of dating experience. He finished the last of his drink when Severus spoke.

"I should go."

Harry stuttered out, "S-sorry I was boring."

"Not because of you. I have to return to work," he said. He stood up, grabbing his coat and paying for their meals before walking out the door, leaving Harry in a stunned silence.

...

Harry made his way home, unable to get over Severus' abrupt departure. Did Severus think he was an idiot? Was Severus aware that Harry was an awkward virgin who had basically zero dating experience? He felt embarrassed, but Severus had to understand, right? 

He supposed that the older man probably expected Harry to have experience, school or university crushes and one night stands, but Harry had none of that. He had dated a few people during school, but Hermione was right, there wasn't anything more than kissing, if that even happened.

He unlocked the door to his parents house, and, noting that they weren't there, went about cleaning and washing his uniform for the next day.

...

His heart almost exploded when he saw Severus walk into the coffee shop. He smiled awkwardly. "Um... hi Severus."

"Good morning Harry." 

"I'm sorry I was so awkward yesterday. I just... I was so nervous," he admitted.

Severus nodded. "I could tell. Unfortunately I'm not the affectionate type, so, you'll get no comfort or pity from me. Regardless, I did enjoy your company, and I'm willing to join you again sometime."

Harry felt a wide smile pull on his lips. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. There's something about you that does pique my interest."

Harry decided that was as compliment, and continued to make Severus' coffee. He passed it across. 

"Thank you." He passed across the money, which Harry placed in the register. 

"Have a good day Severus."

"You too, Harry."

...

Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to settle his nerves enough to ask Severus out for another date. Did Severus even count their previous outing as a date? He didn't think he did. How could he? Harry was a subpar date. He almost felt embarrassed by his lack of experience, something that hadn't bothered him until this situation. He hoped that Severus wasn't put off by his inexperience, as it clearly showed. 

Severus turned up at his usual time, causing Harry to feel nauseous, in a heavy, anxiety inducing way. 

"Good morning," Harry managed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He felt his face heat up. "Uh... what makes you ask?"

"That you're very pale and simultaneously, very flushed. He pressed his hand to Harry's forehead. "No, you feel fine," he said, almost dismissively.

"That's because I get to see you again," he admitted, sure his face was bright red.

"You see me every weekday," Severus said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure that's enough for most."

"No, I like seeing you."

Severus tilted his head to the side. "Really? One of a very select few."

Harry decided he had to be blunt with the older man. "I want to date you. I want to get to know you and spend time with you and learn about you. I like you. Like, I know that's obvious, but I do."

"I don't think it was entirely obvious," he replied. "I just thought you were socially awkward."

"Well, I'm that that too," Harry agreed. "So... how about it? Can I at least ask you on a second date?"

Severus regarded him with curiosity. "Okay. I'll humour you."

Harry knew he would have to work at showing Severus that he was serious. In saying that, he was glad that Severus was open to the idea. He made Severus coffee, passing it across. "Have a good day Severus."

He looked at the coffee, then up at Harry. "You too, Harry."


End file.
